Mecha Sonic vs. Axem Rangers X
The Mecha Sonic vs. Axem Rangers X battle is the sixth battle in the series, between Mecha Sonic and the Axem Rangers X with the goal of simply killing each other. It takes place during Episode 6. The battle ends with Semi-Super Mecha Sonic destroying Axem Yellow, Axem Green, Axem Pink, Axem Black, and vapourising Axem Red. Transformations * Semi-Super Mecha Sonic (Mecha Sonic + 4 Chaos Emeralds) Transcript After Mecha Sonic's transformation, he flies into the air followed by all five Axem Rangers. Axem Red attempts attacking Mecha Sonic from above, but he teleports next to him and kicks him to the side. Axem Black does the same but Mecha Sonic teleports above him and kicks him aside as well. When Axem Green comes at him, Mecha Sonic elbow jabs him, teleports to his side and punches Axem Green. Axem Yellow comes at Mecha Sonic with his fist, but Mecha Sonic teleports behind him and hits him with a massive energy blast that he seemingly doesn't even have to charge up. Axem Pink tries to attack Mecha Sonic too, but he starts to rapidly teleport in all around her. He then teleports above her and slams Axem Pink down with both fists. Axem Red tries to slash him, but Mecha Sonic kicks him once then kicks him away. Axem Black comes at Mecha Sonic from behind, but Mecha Sonic backhands him away, then back kicks Axem Green. Axem Yellow tries to smash Mecha Sonic, but the latter appears above him, smashes him with two feet, then turns and smacks Axem Red. Axem Black and Green appear from the bottom, and Mecha Sonic curls into a ball and smashes them both away. Axem Red, Black and Green all hit each other, then Mecha Sonic appears and fires a powerful energy blast from his chest that blasts all three of them. He teleports, hits Axem Pink then punches her away. Axem Yellow tries to punch Mecha Sonic, but Mecha Sonic repeatedly hits Axem Yellow so fast, he can't be seen. He then appears in front of Axem Yellow, then curls into a ball and cuts Axem Yellow in two. After that, he catches Axem Red's axe after the latter attacks with it, and then blasts him with an energy blast. Then, with Axem Red's axe, he slices Pink in two, and then throws the axe in the air. Axem Green and Black try their buzzsaw technique, but Mecha Sonic counters by turning into a ball, and they clash. Mecha Sonic wins and Green appears behind him. Mecha Sonic catches Red's axe, slices off Green's head, then crushes it with his hand. As Black falls behind him, Mecha Sonic throws Red's axe, and slices Black in two. Then he whirls around and blasts Black's pieces. Axem Red comes up, and calls a huge laser cannon. He blasts Mecha Sonic, but Mecha Sonic appears unscathed. Mecha Sonic then performs the Shun Goku Satsu (Raging Demon) on Red, then smashes Red to the ground. Just before Red hits the ground, Mecha Sonic catches him, kicks him up, then charges and fires a Galaxy Breaker, vapourising Red and ending the battle. Trivia *Mecha Sonic paraphrases DBZ's Broly's "I am the Devil" line at one point in the fight. Axem Red called Semi-Super Mecha Sonic a monster, who in response says "Monster? I'm not a monster... I'm a god!" *The music for this battle is a remix of Doomsday Zone from Sonic 3 & Knuckles Category:Battles Category:Non-Canon